


Through the Ups and Downs

by fanaticlunatic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Post Battle of Hogwarts, ahhhhhh fluff, like a copious amount of fluff, mentioned nightmares, piano playing, sugary sweetness, teeth rotting fluff, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticlunatic/pseuds/fanaticlunatic
Summary: "Harry glanced down and chuckled at the embrace he was in. He kept playing his song, the first complex song that Draco had ever taught him. Harry still remembered the first time he played the song all the way through, how Draco cheered and clapped, and how he peppered his face with little kisses, and especially how unbelievably Draco Malfoy the entire situation was. Harry could not fathom how he was lucky enough to end up with Draco, and silently thanked his stars."2016.





	

The morning sunlight glistened over the velvety, rich, emerald green bedspread that Draco Malfoy was peacefully asleep on. Yawning, he sleepily reached out to drape an arm around Harry - but found absolutely nothing there. Confused, he lazily opened an eye, and saw that Harry had  gotten out of bed. He smiled to himself because he loved the fact that Harry had meticulously folded up his green blanket. Harry knew how obsessive Draco was about having a clean house. Merlin, Draco was so in _love._

Sighing, he grabbed his wand and performed a small breath-freshening charm on himself, and got out of bed to go find his boyfriend. He paused in the hallway, listening to Harry play their piano. It had originally been Draco’s, but he lost interest in it. Harry, however, grew eager about the piano and had asked Draco to teach him. Draco stood in the doorway to their living room and listened to Harry play the final notes of a song. When he finished, Draco clapped for him. Grinning, Harry turned around.

“Hey, you,” Harry said with a brilliant smile.

“Morning, love,” Draco returned, walking over to the piano bench that Harry was currently seated on. One could not miss the fondness in Draco’s silver eyes as he moved toward Harry. One _also_ could not miss Harry’s beaming grin at Draco.

The white-blonde sat down on the couch seat closest to Harry. He pressed his lips to Harry’s forehead as a form of greeting.

“Play me something else, Potter.” Draco had never stopped calling Harry “Potter,” but he now meant it as an affectionate term, and not as a crass way of addressing Harry. Of course, he never meant it in a crass way, seeing as he was smitten with Harry since their third year, but he understood how the “nickname” must have come off.

Harry shook his head and simply muttered something about how the Malfoys were always so demanding. Draco nuzzled his face into the jet black boy’s hair and just _listened._ He closed his eyes contentedly and sighed against his lover. He heard the first few chords of a slow song start to play and smiled into Harry’s hair. God, Draco _adored_ slow songs. Harry must have felt the smile because he stopped playing for a moment and tipped his head backwards to kiss Draco.

He resumed playing his piece and Draco started reminiscing over his relationship with Harry. The most prominent memory of them took place during their seventh year.  During the battle of Hogwarts, when Draco thought his boyfriend had died, he had let out the most defeated and pained cry. Every fibre in his body wanted to _strangle_ Voldemort, the bloody snake. He almost ran into the battlefield, but Hermione held him back through her muffled sobs. It was at this moment, where Draco thought he had eternally lost his lover, his best friend, his _world,_ when he realized how hard he had fallen for his Potter.

Draco tensed and wrapped his arms around Harry. He’s never losing Harry, he decided. Ever.

Harry glanced down and chuckled at the embrace he was in. He kept playing his song, the first complex song that Draco had ever taught him. Harry still remembered the first time he played the song all the way through, how Draco cheered and clapped, and how he peppered his face with little kisses, and especially how unbelievably _Draco Malfoy_ the entire situation was. Harry could not fathom how he was lucky enough to end up with Draco, and silently thanked his stars.

The song picked up, to a happier, warmer tune. Draco was now remembering their Christmas break as seventh years. Draco had been invited to spend his holidays with the Weasleys that year. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco were all sitting together in one compartment. Ginny, with whoever was her boyfriend at the time.

Their entire train ride was filled with jokes, delicious sweets from the trolley, and endearing acts as the two couples spent hours with each other. He remembered shyly making conversation with the Weasleys, praying that their differences were settled after the war. He distinctly recollected the huge, loving hug that Mrs. Weasley distributed to them all.

He also called to mind the first time that he legitimately comforted Harry. On Christmas Eve, Harry had experienced a nightmare. Draco thought of how he woke up to Harry trembling, how he had Harry in his arms within a few seconds. How he had calmed down his significant other and the way Harry explained the way he had seen Draco get killed by Voldemort, which lead to a lot of reassuring on Draco’s part, on how Harry was okay, how he was okay, how _they were okay._

Draco’s grip around Harry tightened a bit, and he mentally made a vow to never let _anything_ hurt his precious partner. The tune that Harry was playing was ending; he turned around to put his forehead against Draco’s. The blonde could feel the exhale that Harry breathed, and gave Harry a small smile. They were both hopelessly lost in each other’s eyes, Harry looking at Draco’s grey eyes as if they were pieces of silver, and Draco staring into the emerald abyss that were Harry Potter’s eyes. The couple just took in each other’s sheer beauty.

They were both so happy, out of school and the long battle with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was finally, _finally_ over. They had each other, and they had both literally saved one another. Since Draco had been with Harry, he had learnt to be a kinder, gentler person. Harry had made Draco stop blaming himself for supporting the Dark Lord. Harry had sat down with Draco and convinced him that he was genuinely a good person, that he was _brainwashed_ into supporting You-Know-Who.

Draco had always been there for whenever Harry relived his past, consoled him countless times that everything was fine now, that they were safe. He had reminded Harry of all the people that he had saved, and how he was literally the saviour of the Wizarding World. Whenever things got bad, Draco would just whisper into Harry’s ear and that was all it took for Harry to _melt_ into him and _relax_.

  
Nineteen months later, and all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! thank you for reading this, all comments/feedback is super appreciated. <3 until next time.  
> have a wonderful day/night/noon/morning/evening/dawn/dusk/etc. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @fanaticlunatic


End file.
